memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed mirror universe inhabitants
Unnamed mirror universe inhabitants. = By assignment = * ** [[ISS Avenger personnel|ISS Avenger]] ** [[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|ISS Enterprise NX-01]] ** [[Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] * MACO personnel * Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel ** Regent's flagship personnel = By species = Bajorans Bajoran musician This Bajoran musician played on a woodwind instrument aboard in the mirror universe in 2370. When Intendant entered , he asked her what he should play for her. ( ) }} Individuals Alien slave In the mirror universe, in 2155, an alien slave worker was employed by Tholians aboard the Federation starship under the Gorn slave master Slar. When that ship was stolen from a Tholian dock and commandeered by , an unknown reptilian creature attacked and killed , one of Archer's officers. The alien slave worker was interrogated in the Defiant s briefing room as to the identity of the murderer. Eventually, he revealed that the killer was his slave master, Slar. ( ) Dabo girl This dabo girl ran the dabo table in 2370 when Major Kira Nerys visited . ( ) Terrans Grizzled man In the mirror universe, when a Vulcan starship landed on Earth on April 5, 2063, shot the first Vulcan that stepped onto the planet. A grizzled man rallied the crowd that had gathered to observe the Vulcans' landing. After Zefram Cochrane shot the Vulcan captain, the grizzled man yelled at the crowd to board the Vulcan ship and to take everything they could. ( ) Terran comfort servants These two Terrans worked as comfort servants for Intendant aboard in 2371. They were present when Intendant Kira told Professor about the death of . ( ) }} File:Intendants servant 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Intendants servant 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Terran marauder In the mirror universe, this visibly scarred male was a member of 's cell in the Terran Rebellion in the 2370s. During Kira Nerys' and Julian Bashir's first visit in the mirror universe he accompanied Benjamin Sisko along four other marauders. While having a drink in , he stepped into Telok, who knocked him down. The marauder took his knife and was awaiting a reply from Sisko, but Sisko calmed him down. ( ) He was also among the marauders who took part in a meeting in 2371 and was surprised but happy to see Benjamin Sisko followed the message Sisko was killed during an attack but not knowing this was the Sisko from the different side. ( ) His wife had been sentenced to death by Intendant . After the rebellion succeeded in capturing Kira and in 2372, he was assigned to guard the Intendant. He was later incapacitated by , who allowed Kira to escape. ( ) In 2375 this marauder accompanied and hunted down into a cargo bay where Fontaine was shot by Bashir. When Bashir slapped in the face, Quark tried to intervene but was stopped by this marauder. ( ) .| }} Terran marauders These Terran marauders were members of the Terran Rebellion in the 2370s. Four of them accompanied and the scarred marauder into . They witnessed Telok's reaction when one of them stepped into him and later supported the rebellion, helping Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir leave the station and left the station themselves later. ( ) In 2371 most of them gathered on a planet in the Badlands, including and . They were surprised when Benjamin Sisko returned to their meeting place after hearing about his death. Some of them assisted Sisko and Smiley in rescuing Professor from . ( ) .}} File:Marauder 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 1 2371.jpg|''Played by Steph Silvestri'' ( ) File:Marauder 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 3 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Marauder 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 7 2371.jpg|''Played by Dan McGee'' ( ) File:Marauder 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Marauder 1, 2372.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) Terran Rebel (female) This Terran rebel was assigned to the Defiant in 2372, during the defense of Terok Nor. Her console exploded during an attack. ( ) Terran rebels (2375) Several Terran rebels occupied the mirror universe in 2375. They welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek, who brought Regent as a prisoner on board the station. ( ) File:Terran rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by Dieter Hornemann'' File:Terran rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' Terran slaves These slaves worked on in the mirror universe in 2370/2371. They were assigned to the ore processing center aboard the station and under supervisor who was later replaced by a Cardassian overseer following his death. ( ) In 2371 several Terran slaves escaped from Terok Nor with the help of Benjamin Sisko and Smiley. ( ) File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Pam Blackwell'' ( ) File:Estella Russell, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Estella Russell'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 4, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10, Crossover.jpg|''Played by Mark Lentry'' ( ) File:Terran slave 1 2371.jpg|''Played by George Colucci'' ( ) File:Terran slave 2 2371.jpg|''Played by Joyce McCoy'' ( ) File:Terran slave 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Lisa Pettett'' ( ) File:No image yet.jpg|''Played by Darcie Armstrong'' ( ) File:Terran slave 5 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 6 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 7 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 8 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 9 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 10 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 11 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Terran slave 12 2371.jpg|''Played by Bob Shuttleworth'' ( ) File:Terran slave 13 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Estella Russell.jpg|''Estella Russell behind the scenes of "Crossover"'' File:Pam Blackwell, Crossover 2.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Crossover"'' File:Background Terrans, Crossover.jpg|''Three background performers behind the scenes of "Crossover"'' File:Pam Blackwell, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Pam Blackwell behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Joyce McCoy, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Joyce McCoy behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Lisa Pettett, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Lisa Pettett behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Darcie Armstrong, Through the looking glass.jpg|''Darcie Armstrong behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' File:Bob Shuttleworth, through the looking glass.jpg|''Bob Shuttleworth'' behind the scenes of "Through the Looking Glass"'' Tholians Tholian pilot When the crew was attempting to commandeer the Tholian-held , they destroyed a Tholian vessel and captured the pilot, beaming it into the ship's decon chamber. proceeded to torture the Tholian by lowering the temperature in the chamber until it gave them the location of the Defiant. When the Tholian later attempted to send a signal to its people, Phlox killed it by lowering the temperature until its carapace shattered. ( ) Vulcans Vulcan captain This male Vulcan was the captain of the that landed on Earth, making first contact with the s. He was shot by upon exiting his landing ship to greet the Terrans of Bozeman, Montana. ( ) The RPG sourcebook The Way of Kolinahr calls him Sevak.}} File:Vulcan captain mirror universe 2063 1.jpg|The captain arriving File:Vulcan captain mirror universe 2063 2.jpg|... and shot by Cochrane Vulcan first officer This female Vulcan served as officer aboard the Vulcan starship which made first contact with the Terrans in Bozeman, Montana. After her captain was shot by Zefram Cochrane she was shot by another towner while standing in the entrance of their spaceship. ( ) }} File:Female Vulcan mirror universe 2063 1.jpg|Arriving on Earth File:Female Vulcan mirror universe 2063 2.jpg|Attacked by the Terrans Vulcan second officer This male Vulcan served as officer aboard the Vulcan starship which made first contact with the Terrans in Bozeman, Montana. After his captain was shot by Zefram Cochrane he was overwhelmed by another towner while standing in the entrance of their spaceship. ( ) }} File:Male Vulcan mirror universe 2063 1.jpg|Arriving on Earth File:Male Vulcan mirror universe 2063 2.jpg|Attacked by the Terrans Vulcan rebels These two Vulcan rebels from the mirror universe welcomed Bashir, Smiley, Ezri Tigan, and the Ferengi Quark, Rom, and Zek back aboard in 2375. ( ) File:Vulcan rebel 1 2375.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' File:Vulcan rebel 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Wade Kelley'' Vulcan servants These Vulcan servants served for Intendant on the station in the mirror universe in 2370 and 2371. The first two helped her out of the bath tub and dressed her in a gown. Later, they accompanied her to the party in . ( ) The latter two were present when the intendant told about the death of her . ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 2, Crossover.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) File:Vulcan servant 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' ( ) 02 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Bajorans Category:Unnamed Humans Mirror universe Category:Unnamed Vulcans